In Your Arms
by SS4E
Summary: finally coming to the decision of moving their relationship further, sakura gets a suprise herself. LEMON! my first one so no flames pls. thanks 4 the reviews so far! if i get more ill write another one!


**Hi all, this is my first lemon, so please don't write any flamers, I have been up all day writing this and hope that you will enjoy it!!!**

Sighing she walked over to the window, It's been two weeks now and she has been dyeing to see him. She couldn't sleep knowing that he would be coming back tomorrow. Usually he would see her almost every day, but being away makes it hard for that. Excited about his return she decided that she should occupy her mind to distract herself and walked towards her bed.

Sakura and Syaoran have been together for almost 2 years now and have been going out since grade 9. Now even in grade 11 they have only just gone passed making out. Sakura was always shy when coming to those sought of physical actions, and because Syaoran loved her so much he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready to do. But now, now was a different story. She was ready, ready to take their relationship to the next level or even higher. Next time she sees him she'll tell him that she is ready, and they will finally be able to move up the ladder.

She was deep in thought when there was a creak from the window. Still being oblivious to the noise she slumped down in her bed and closed her eyes. In the shadow there was a dark figure that had managed to make its way through her window. Silently it crept towards her, almost like a predator would stalk its prey. Creeping up with great stealth it paused and looked towards the figure lying on the bed. Almost as if checking for something it resumed with its goal. Coming to a stop it stood, slowly casting a dark shadow over Sakura's figure. Sakura had a sudden feeling that someone was watching her, so in reaction when she was about to open her eyes a hand was put around her mouth to cover her gasp and squeal. Fighting in fright she kicked and screamed only to accomplish nothing. The figure was too strong, it had the outline of a tall young man which seemed oddly familiar. When her eyes adjusted to the dim light she slowly stopped kicking and screaming and the man slowly released his grasp. Still being in utter shock she froze.

"Sya-Syao?" She barely whispered whilst feeling out of breath. Stuttering and still in a daze she slowly reached out towards the man's face, the man shook his head to confirm her words. Slowly his facial features appeared and Sakura could now see the slight smirk at the tip of his lips which she knew all too well. Now 100 percent sure that it was him she felt a sudden wave of excitement. Feeling happiness and passion along with confusion all sink in she almost felt like fainting.

"Bu-But how? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" confusion was now the main effect as too many questions started to pop into her head. "(Why is he back so earlier? Why is he in my room? Should I tell him that I'm ready now? What will his reaction be?)" Syaoran saw the confusion in her eyes and chuckled whilst shaking his head. That's the Sakura he missed so much.

"Before you go confusing yourself which I highly doubt you already haven't done, I will answer all of your questions for you. I came back earlier because I had finished all of my training earlier than expected, which gave me today to pack and leave earlier. The reason why I didn't stay is because I missed you too much, and it would be hell staying in the house with my sisters. Now, does that answer most of your questions? If not all? Sakura nodded dumbly still being in her daze. Syaoran kissed her on top of her forehead whilst whispering sweet words to her. Looking into his eyes she smiled sweetly as they took each other into one another's embrace. Syaoran was lightly lying on top of Sakura careful not to crush her when Something suddenly popped into Sakura's mind as she remembered the promise she made earlier to herself. ("I have to tell him!")

"Um, Syaoran I-I need to tell you something..." she whispered so softly it was a surprise that Syaoran could barely hear her talk at all. Holding himself up by his elbow and leaning to one side he released his embrace on her.

"And what would that be?" he softly mumbled into her ear making shivers run down her spine. Just a touch from him sent her body wild, though she managed to hide the reactions he gave her.

"Well, I've been thinking, a-and I think I'm ready..." she looked into his eyes seeing his expression change into a questioning face.

"What do you mean?" his eyebrows creased almost as if he was concerned.

"Well- you know how... I-I am always a bit, shy? When coming into the physical actions..." The last sentence was more like a mumble if anything, but she knew that he had understood what she said due to his facial expression.

"What? You mean you're ready to go further?" she could see the shock in his face, she didn't blame him though, it wasn't like her to be ready for something like this. He slowly brushed his hand over her face, almost as if caressing something so delicate that the lightest touch would make it break. That's another thing she loved so much about Syaoran, he had the gentlest touch, even before when he grabbed her, it didn't hurt, he was still so careful not to make her be in pain. He looked deep into her eyes with concern.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to push you, and pushing someone can have great side effects, besides I don't want you to feel pressured. I can wait, it's not like I'm going to die or anything. Are you one hundred and ten percent sure? I mean, you have to be really-really sure about it, like I-..." Syaoran was cut short when Sakura placed her finger over his lips and giggled.

"Yes I have thought about it silly, I've been thinking about it 24/7 for a month now. And I know I'm ready, so don't worry. Besides, it's about time we move up a step, I mean we have been going out for almost 2 years now." She giggled softly again. He looked at her, seeing how delicate she was, she was perfect, he would be devastated if anything ever happened to her. Even before, he was scared that he might hurt her, seeing her struggle like that made his heart sink. Her beautiful green eyes, wide in shock was enough to make anyone feel guilty for the littlest thing.

"I'm sorry about before by the way, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did, I just didn't want you screaming so you woke up the whole neighbourhood." He looked at her with eyes full of guilt, she to could see the guiltiness he was feeling from grabbing her like that.

"Hey it's ok, you were very gentle, it didn't hurt one bit, so don't feel bad, besides I would have done the same thing knowing what I would have done if you didn't place a hand over my mouth." She laughed. He lightly chuckled and leaned in to caress her. Looking into his eyes made her melt, the same feeling was coming back, that tingle she usually got, and it elected a shiver throughout her body. Syaoran noticed this as her looked at her.

"Are you cold?"

"No, it's just..." she lightly laughed. "Even with the lightest touch, I get a reaction so great that it's almost impossible to hide." She slightly blushed at admitting that as she lowered her head. Chuckling a bit he sighed.

"Well I'd hate to admit it but you'd be surprised by the reactions I get when I'm around you. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." He raised his eyebrows giving a serious look. She raised an eyebrow in question, she'd never noticed anything from him, and she never even knew that he had a reaction...

"What do you mean? I never knew you had a reaction... you never shivered or anything, you must be really good at hiding it..." He laughed shaking his head.

"Yes I guess so, but I'm afraid you cannot know what my reaction is until later..." he smirked lightly which sent Sakura's body yet again off the scales. Leaning in they brushed lips, taking in each other scents. Slowly their lips met, Sakura melting into his touch. It was soft and tender, yet passionate all at the same time. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck, feeling the softness of his messy chestnut hair. He responded by lying on top of her still careful to hide his so called 'reaction'. Sakura felt the tingling growing, it was almost like a need, a need to have him, and something needed to fulfil this need so she didn't explode. Even though they are both 17, neither of them have experienced or been past pashing, they had heard about the other sexual things in personal development at school, and Sakura knew that Syaoran had a fair idea of what it was, but she was oblivious to the feelings, and 'reactions' of what happens. They were both nervous yet excited at the same time. The two young yet oblivious teenagers had yet to experience what was to happen.

Moaning lightly Sakura could barely handle the incomplete feeling that was growing inside of her, she started to feel restless. The light moan gave Syaoran a huge reaction, he wanted to release his need, and he too was growing restless. Not exactly knowing what she was doing Sakura slowly moved her legs along the bed covers, raising them toward his hips, she wrapped her legs around his lower back. She didn't know why she did it, but it was almost like a natural instinct, almost as if her body knew what to do. Syaoran was surprised by her braveness and decided that it was time he took a plunge into the unknown. He moved his hand slowly up and down her stomach, making her moan into the kiss yet again. His tongue brushed her lips asking for entrance which she granted, careful not to suffocate her he only put a bit of his tongue in her mouth. Slowly she reacted as their tongues brushed against each other massaging one another. Still keeping his control he moved his hand up her shirt and brushed his fingers along the outline of her bra.

"Syao..." their kiss broke as her head rose slightly, he could feel her breathing quicken as her body rose into his touch. The bare skin of her neck was revealed as he pressed butterfly kisses along her neck. The touch was too much to take, Sakura felt as if she were about to snap any second, she wanted him in her. Syaoran was feeling the same thing as he lightly lifted her upper body up, she responded as their eyes met, a moment of silence was all he needed to know that she wanted it. Coming into contact yet again their lips met, hard and passionate. Separating for air he grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. Sakura raised her arms up to help him as he slid the shirt up and over her head. Once off, the locks of her hair cascaded down over her shoulders, almost reaching past her bra. Syaoran's eyes slightly widened as he leaned in to kiss yet again, once broken he took in the features of her bare skin.

"Your beautiful" he whispered softly into her ear as she shivered. Tracing his fingers around her stomach to her back he reached for the straps of her bra whilst tracing kisses along her jaw line. She moaned softly lifting her head yet again. Without any struggle he unclasped the bra, slowly sliding it off of her arms. Once it reached down to her hands it fell off and landed onto the floor. He froze, eyes wide open, never seeing anything like it before, she was truly beautiful, nothing else could describe her, and the only word that could come close was 'perfect'. Feeling the heat rise to her face she covered herself. He chuckled as he stopped her from hiding herself.

"What are you so shy about hmm? You know you're perfect. Nothing in this world could describe how beautiful you are to me." She looked into his eyes, feeling more confident she let herself be shown. Syaoran, now being in a trance met his lips with hers, caressing her skin, he traced his hands across her mounds. Emitting another moan from Sakura. He placed his palm over her breast, tracing her nipples as they hardened to his touch. Sakura felt as if she was on cloud nine, he was barely doing anything and she was in bliss. Separating for breath Sakura grabbed his shirt, lifting it up he helped her by lifting up his arms. The shirt floated to the floor like the rest of the discarded clothing. Their lips met yet again as she traced her hands across his masculine figure. Lying back down onto the bed their bodies made contact, making Syaoran groan. Feeling her against him was the best thing that he had ever felt in his life. Syaoran held himself up slightly without breaking the kiss. He slowly traced his hand down her stomach and came to a stop on the outline of her pants. Breaking the kiss and looking at her she nodded slightly, he didn't need words to conform his actions as he slowly undid the buttons to her pants. Pulling down her zipper was like opening a Christmas present. Excitement rushed through his body as her panties were slowly revealed to him. Sakura was just as excited. His touch being so close to her sensitive spot was unbearable. He slowly moved downwards, kissing along the nape of her neck as he went down towards her breasts. He kissed and licked her left nipple, then moved to the right and suckled lightly. Sakura shifted a bit whilst moaning. In doing this her lower body made contact with his excitement. She stopped and looked at him as he did the same.

"That's what I meant by my reaction." He chuckled as her face went into a surprised expression.

"Oh...I see..." she blushed a bit as they looked at each other. There was a short silence until they broke into a fit of giggles. After they had calmed down they looked at each other yet again, Sakura moved a bit yet again which reminded Syaoran what he was doing. He could see the fog clouding Sakura's eyes as she went back into the moment. The two collided with their lips as their tongues danced. With Sakura moving against him, it really started to create a reaction. Lost in the moment the two moved together, pressing themselves towards each other and feeling the pressure building.

Sakura moaned as Syaoran groaned. (Hey that rhymes lol... sorry.) As they lightly kissed Syaoran held his hands to her hips to stop her from distracting him.

"If you keep doing that, I don't think I can hold myself back." Syaoran sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn you drive me insane." Sakura giggled lightly as she moved again. Syaoran growled as he held her yet again.

"Someone's going to be in big trouble in a second." Syaoran raised his eyebrows as he moved down her stomach yet again. Leaving butterfly kisses along the way he slowly pulled down her pants at the same time. He purposely stopped kissing her when he came to her panty line and sat up to pull her pants completely off. Sakura helped by raising her lower half so it was easier. When the pants were off Syaoran slowly moved back onto Sakura.

"Beautiful. You're just lucky I don't eat you, but then there would be nothing left for later on..." he winked as Sakura smirked.

"You're just lucky I don't push you over the edge right..." Sakura paused as she grabbed his member through his pants.

"Now..." Syaoran groaned and closed his eyes. Sakura new she was in control as she slowly rubbed his now very excited member. She smirked evilly at the reactions she was getting. Suddenly she stopped, making Syaoran open his eyes. He was reviled to her evil smirk and growled.

"That's it, you're in trouble now!" Syaoran mumbled as he held her hands down before she could do anything else. He held her arms above her head with one hand as his other hand trailed a line down to her panties. Slowly he traced his fingers across her pants as he came to a stop at a particularly damp place. Sakura moaned and looked up towards him, he raised his eyebrows with a surprised expression as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. While deep into the kiss Sakura could feel Syaoran's hands moving over her panties.

The sensation was incredible, feeling nothing like this before she pushed her hips towards his hand, wanting more. He responded by putting more pressure into his movements which made Sakura moan. Continuing his movements he left her lips and placed butterfly kisses along her neck yet again. Suddenly, he stopped everything all together and lifted himself up, which caused a protest from Sakura. He smirked at this and was about to do something else when Sakura interrupted his plan. She quickly pushed him to the side and sat on top of him. Crossing her arms she had a smile of victory plastered on her face. He raised his eyebrows in question when she moved on top of him. Pressing herself against him made him come close to the edge, but he resisted the urge to take her right then. She slowly kissed down his chest and his six pack when she stopped to release his pants. He helped her take them off by pulling on the back, lifting her up with him. She let out a little yelp of surprise as she fell forward. But, she managed to catch herself by holding onto his shoulders. He chuckled as he pulled his pants down to his thighs. He lied back down so Sakura could resume what she was doing. When she managed to pull his pants down all the way, only then did she look at his boxers. His pants fell to the floor leaving the two in their underwear. She sat there gobsmacked at the ridiculously large lump in his boxers. Slightly blushing she lowered her head. He chuckled lightly as he pulled her in for a kiss before whispering.

"I told you, you drive me insane." She blushed even deeper, but was soon lost in the kiss. She lay on top of him, feeling his excitement even more. She moved her hands across his pants, coming to a stop on his member. He groaned and closed his eyes, awaiting the pleasure. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see Sakura giggling. He frowned and she just giggled even more.

"I thought it would be funny to watch your reaction hehee." When he was about to say something in protest she grabbed him causing him to moan.

"Damn it, why are you so cruel?" he breathed raggedly as he tried to talk.

"Because I can be." She whispered into his ear as she met his lips. Slowly rubbing through his boxers she could feel his length, it wasn't what she imagined, it was better than what she imagined, and it was bigger. Syaoran groaned as he stopped her with all of his control.

"Not yet..." he whispered as he pulled her down. Moving her to the side he rolled on top of her, changing their positions. He pecked her on the lips then moved downwards. Slipping down her panties he traced his fingers along with them. Brushing her slit along the way, finally he was revealed to her beauty. He looked up towards her as she closed her eyes. Removing her panties completely he paused. Taking in the moment, then met his lips with hers while holding himself up on his elbow, he moved his other hand downwards, reaching for his goal. Finally he felt what he has always dream, she was his forever. Placing his hand on her slit he moved his finger up and down, making Sakura moan. Moving in a little further he felt the warmth and wetness engulf his finger. Still moving up and down he slowly made his way to her entrance. She moaned as he moved his finger inside of her slowly taking in what it felt like she pushed upwards. She could feel his finger moving inside of her, and it felt incredible. He groaned imagining what it would be like to be inside of her.

"God your beautiful, my cherry blossom." He whispered as her moved his finger in and out. She moaned again but was cut short when his lips met hers again. He eventually moved a second finger into her, causing her to gasp.

"Syaoran." She whispered, making him feel closer to the edge by her movements. He slowly moved himself across her body, moving closer to where his hands worked. She looked at him in a daze when he pulled his fingers out. Suddenly kissing her clit. This caused her to gasp and moan his name. He kissed her harder as he opened his mouth, her taste was addictive, and he wanted more. Sucking and licking her he heard her moans grow louder. Moving his tongue to her opening he licked her then drove his tongue into her. She gasped and lifted her head as she felt him doing wonderful things. Pushing her hips towards him she felt herself coming to the edge. He dove deeper into her, tasting her with his tongue. He moved back to her clit and lightly bit and suckled. She moaned his name lightly.

"Syao-Syaoran, I'm abou-." She was cut short as she climaxed. Syaoran felt her inside tighten as she moaned his name. He licked and kissed her for a bit more until he moved back up to met his lips with hers. As their tongues danced she could taste herself. She puffed as they broke for air and smiled. Moving Syaoran back she pushed him down onto his back.

"It's only fare." She winked as she moved his boxes downwards. When they pasted his thighs she saw his length and went wide eyed. Looking at him in surprise, he smirked.

"I thought you'd be surprised." He lightly chuckled as he saw her expression. She nodded dumbly and pulled his boxers off. She looked at him for a moment before grasping his member. He moaned deeply as she held him. Easily fitting two hands around his member she moved her hands up and down. She kissed him lightly while working on him and was about to go down when he stiffened and held her.

"Did you hear that?" he went white as she stopped.

"What?..." Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That! Crap, it better not be your brother, I won't make it out alive!!!" he hissed as he jumped up and grabbed his pants holding them to his crutch and running into her bathroom. Sakura laughed and broke into a fit of giggles. It wasn't until he saw her laughing that he realised that he was wrong. He walked back out and gave her a questioning look.

"I forgot to tell you that no one is home..." she laughed as she saw his expression.

"Touya is on a trip with my dad at a dig." She giggled again. He sighed with relief and walked back over to the bed.

"Well that's a relief..." he said as he lied back onto the bed. Sakura moved over to him and went to continue from where she left off. She grabbed his member yet again and resumed to what she was doing. They kissed yet again.

"But I swear I thought I heard something." He said between kisses.

"It was probably just the wind." She shrugged it off and kissed him again. Moving downwards she brought her mouth to the head of his penis and licked him. He groaned loud from this action and she continued onwards. Licking from the base to the tip she teased, until she finally took him in. He moaned at the feeling.

"Oh god..." he breathed as she slowly moved up and down. She could taste him and realised it wasn't as bad as she thought. Continuing on she started to move a bit faster, taking in his whole length and quickly pulling back. His groans were getting louder as he warned her.

"Sa-Sakura, I'm close. You better pull-" She moaned to confirm his words. That was the last straw for him as he felt his release.

"Sakura!!!" he moaned as he released. Sakura hesitated but swallowed his juices. It wasn't that bad at all. So she continued suckling for a bit longer before realising him and moving back up to kiss him. They kissed passionately and stopped for air.

"You're good." He commented as he breathed.

"Yes, but not as good as you." She replied

He rolled her over and laid on her, she could still feel his member and knew that one climax wouldn't work, he smirked.

"You really thought that it was over?" he looked into her eyes and she giggled.

"I hoped not..." she felt the feeling coming back and realised their position. She was naked, as were he, and they were lying on each other, in her bed... she blushed when realising this.

"What? He asked with a questioning glance.

"Um well I just realised the situation were in..." she mumbled the last couple of words. Syaoran looked downwards and looked back up.

"Indeed...what do you suggest we do then?" he smirked and wriggled is eyebrows. Sakura laughed and hit him lightly.

"You're such a 2 years old sometimes, you know that?" he shrugged. Aren't we both? He asked whilst placing butterfly kisses along her neck.

"True..." she mumbled as she took in the touch.

"Wait a second... stay there!" she slipped out from underneath him as he sighed.

"Like I would really want to leave..." he gestured as he watched her look for something. He took in the shape of her body, and the beauty of her features. How her hair cascaded down her back and chest. She was a fallen angel for sure, watching her made him extremely hard yet again.

"What are you looking for anyway?" he questioned as he held himself up onto his elbow.

"Hang on, you'll see." She went through the draws and found what she was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is!" she smiled and turned around, not showing what she had found.

"What? What is it?" Syaoran sat up curious to know.

"No, you lie back down and close your eyes mister!" he sighed and obeyed. Sakura giggled lightly, she couldn't believe the control she had over him sometimes. Walking swiftly over to the bed she went over to him. Probing herself on top of his member he groaned. She smiled ever more then leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met and once they separated for breath she let him open his eyes.

"Okay you can open them now." He opened his eyes to see a small packet in front of his eyes. He went wide eyed at how she had managed to get that.

"Where did you get that???" he asked almost in shock, he never new Sakura would have the guts to buy them from a shop. She laughed.

"You seem surprised?" she questioned with a cute face.

"Well... yeah, it's just... I never knew you'd buy that yourself!" he stated seriously.

"Ha-ha no silly! Do you really think I would buy a condom by myself?" I'd faint walking up to the counter." She laughed.

"Then how did you get it?"

"Works of Tomoyo of course!" she smiled happily as Syaoran sweat dropped.

"T-Tomoyo?...she knows?" he stuttered.

"Uh, yeah? She was the one who said I'd need it. And I have to tell her something like this! I mean she tells me everything... its only fair I guess..." Syaoran paused with his elbows probed underneath him for support. He eyed the packed before shrugging.

"Fare enough." He said before resuming to another make-out session. When stopping for air he asked her yet another question.

"But, are you sure you are ready for this? I mean we can wait another day." He asked yet again concerned for her.

"Yes, don't worry. I think I've thought this over long enough don't you?" she raised an eyebrow and looked at the concern in his face.

"I, guess..." he barely voiced

"But if you decide to change your mind at any time, tell me ok?" she giggled and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Syaoran." They kissed yet again as she opened the packet without any struggle. Making sure not to break the kiss she moved off of his hardened member to put the condom on. She slipped it on without breaking the kiss and separated for breath. The condom didn't cover all of his length but it didn't matter, so long as it stopped her from becoming a mum, she was fine.

"You're good, are you sure you haven't done this before?" he raised an eyebrow at her skill.

"Yup, trust me when you have girl talk, you pick up on a lot of things, I got lots of tips!" she smiled and he sweat dropped.

"You mean to tell me it wasn't just Tomoyo you talked to about this?..." he looked at her and she went silent.

"Well when I meant to tell Tomoyo, Chiharu kind of overheard?...and well, she kinda blurted it out loudly in surprise which made the rest of the girls overhear, and Meling kind of gave me a few tips? So yeah... only the girls in the group heard. So don't worry!!! Hehe..." she sighed as she saw his expression. It looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"M-M-Meling?... Meling knows... she's going to give me hell!!! For years!" his breathing picked up and it almost looked as if he were going to hyperventilate.

"Shhh, don't worry! I told Meling to keep her mouth shut and not do anything or bring it up. Besides I have heaps of blackmail I can put onto her if she does. So she won't try anything. And also I don't think you should worry too much, because as it turns out, I'm the last virgin in the group..." Syaoran's eyes went wide in shock.

"You mean to tell me that Eriol and Takashi aren't virgins...?" he couldn't believe it! He was the last as well? He never considered they'd gone that far...

"Yea, well Tomoyo had lost it about a year ago now and Chiharu had lost it around the same time? Well that's what I found out when I told Tomoyo. Actually that's when I found out that I was the last..."

"They hid it from us...? All this time? Damn it I'm going to kill Eriol and Tak-." Sakura put her finger to his lips.

"Don't you worry, the only reason why they didn't tell us is because they knew we would feel a bit left out and rush things." Sakura reasoned before he went and jumped to conclusions. Come to think of it he never actually asked if they were virgins... he just assumed they were.

"I guess your right..." he sighed and looked up to her.

"Thank you." She whispered as they kissed.

"What for?"

"For not getting angry, I thought you'd be mad." She looked down.

"It's okay." He said as he tucked her bangs behind her ear and raised her chin so she could see his face.

"I would never be able to stay mad at you, especially over something like that, because I love you. I love you too much to get angry over something that little." He kissed her on the forehead as they locked eyes.

"I love you too..." She whispered. He froze. She had never said that before... his expression made her smile.

"That's the first time you've ever said that..." he said still in a bit of shock.

"I know, and I wanted to say it to you, because while you were away, it made me realise how much you meant to me." She whispered softly. He hugged and kissed her passionately with all the feelings he could have. Stopping he looked at her and lightly lifted himself up so he could lie on top of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked with the most concern he had ever had for someone. She nodded slightly and he pressed himself against her. She guided him to her entrance and they paused. Nodding yet again he entered her slowly. The two shuddered at the feeling, never breaking the eye contact. As he entered her further he felt a boundary, block the way. He leaned down and lightly pecked her forehead.

"Tell me if you want me to stop ok?" she nodded in response as he pushed himself further into her. He could see her expression change into discomfort as he pushed a bit harder. Breaking the boundary, she whimpered quietly. He stopped moving and kissed her, hoping that it would make the discomfort and pain go away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her with a soft voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"No its, o-okay. She whispered to him as their eyes met.

"It didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable, that's all." She assured.

"Are you sure?" He caressed her face with all the love he had.

"Positive." She nodded as they moved. They kissed lovingly as the amazing feeling unravelled itself. Sakura felt the pleasure flow in with their movements. It was something she had never imagined. Moaning into their kiss she pushed upwards, wanting more of him in her. He obeyed by letting himself lye on her, still careful not to crush her while they moved. He groaned feeling himself inside of her, it was bliss, and nothing could even come close to what he was feeling now. The two were at the highest point of clouds, moving as one slowly. Syaoran broke the kiss and kissed her neck. Sakura moaned feeling herself close to the edge.

"I love you so much Sakura." He whispered, he too was close.

"I love you too Syaoran, she replied barely able to talk. Their pace picked up as they came closer to the edge. Sakura wrapped her legs around Syaoran's waist. Trying hard to get him in as far as he could with every movement. As they came close to the edge, Syaoran moved faster wanting her to feel every bit of love he had for her. Their moaning grew louder as they were nearly there.

"Syao!" She moaned out loud feeling the feeling take over. She felt as if she was floating in heaven. Her insides tightened. Pushing Syaoran over the edge.

"Sa-Sakura!" He moaned as he felt his release. The feeling enveloped them as they slowly stopped rocking. Their breathing was ragged, their bodies were hot with each other's sweat, and they felt complete. The two stayed still feeling, tired from their realise. There was a silence as they took in the moment. The two looked at each other and kissed. Slowly pulling out of her, Syaoran took off the condom and threw it in the bin on the side of the bed. He grabbed Sakura and pulled her towards him, whilst whispering how much he loved her. Sakura turned to kiss him again and exchanged her feelings yet again. The two laid there silently as sleep overcame the two.

They two had shown their love in the highest way possible, yet failed to notice that they weren't the only two who knew what happened. On the open window that Syaoran crawled through, there on the edge lay a camera, only to have the name Tomoyo written across it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, my internet wasn't working today, so I decided to write this. Please review!!!**


End file.
